Psi-Corps trooper
Psi-Corps troopers were specially trained members of the Soviet armed forces, trained in sabotage and mind control. They were used during the first iteration of the Third World War, but were transferred to Yuri's Army during the second, and were known as Yuri clones. In Operation: Polar Storm and in multiplayer, this unit is referred to as simply Yuri, implying that later members of this corps were in fact Yuri's clones. Overview Members of the Psychic Corps were psionically gifted soldiers used in various special operations. They could mind control enemies and deploy a psychic blast that obliterated nearby infantry, friends or foes. They could be easily recognized by the implants they wore. Each one of them was shaved bald, so that the psychic stimulators implanted into their brains could operate without interference. The stimulator cables were connected to a psi-collar worn around the neck, which in turn connected to the psi-belt on the waist, which controlled the level of neural stimulation delivered by the gear. Each member was also tattoed on the forehead with a unique glyph, including three Hebrew letters: "resh", "vav", and "yod", spelling /Yur/ when read left-to-right. After Yuri defected in the altered timeline, Yuri took these units with him, resulting in a cheaper, but otherwise identical version used by his own army. Their psychic abilities enabled them to read minds of nearby units, helping them detect spies. Appearances Psi-Corps troopers were first seen during Big Apple, when they assisted in the deployment of a psychic beacon in New York. During The Fox and the Hound, several members were deployed in Austin, Texas, with orders to mind-control the American president Michael Dugan who was hiding near the Alamo. After Yuri was publicly exposed of murdering Premier Alexander Romanov through repeated psychic manipulation, he claimed complete control of the Psychic Corps, using them to quell the resistance led by the Commander. This failed, as the Commander destroyed the Kremlin where Yuri was (mistakenly) believed to be hiding. In Polar Storm, Psychic Corps' technology, including Psi-Corps troopers (now referred to as simply Yuri), was available to the Commander in the final battle against the Allied forces. Counters Psi-Corps troopers are easily countered by attack dogs, terror drones, war miners and any air unit that can attack ground units. Snipers are also effective, since they can take them out at a significant distance. Artillery units and aircraft were also viable. Assessment Pros * Can take control of most enemies and turn them against their comrades. * Can release a psychic blast which kills all nearby enemy infantry units. * Decent effective range. * Immune to enemy mind control. Cons * Fragile. * Expensive ($1200). * Helpless against aircraft and mind-control-immune units. * Cannot mind-control units that are already mind-controlled. * Can be countered by long ranged weapons. * Anti-infantry in numbers can kill them easily. * Relatively slow moving compared to other infantry * Psychic blast ability can cause friendly fire and immobilizes the unit for a short period, leaving him very vulnerable to most attacks * Can not be garrisoned in transports while mind-controlling an enemy, leaving them very vulnerable. Quotes Gallery RA2RasputinYuri.jpg|Early "Rasputin" concept art Yuri 2.jpg|Concept art RA2_Yuri_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Yuri_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Yuri_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render RA2_Yuri_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text "Yuri" RA2_Yuri_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Yuri_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text "Yuri" RA2_Psi-Corps_Trooper_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text "Psi-Corps trooper" RA2_Alpha_Yuri_cameo.png|Alpha icon Trivia * Psi-Corps troopers are voiced by Udo Kier, who plays Yuri himself. * Imperial commando Yuriko Omega's special ability is very similar to psychic blast used by Psi-Corps troopers. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Detectors